


Reprimand

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Klance Request Line Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still alive and the paladins are still together on the Atlas having silly adventures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Flirting, Foot Jobs, Green Sock Reality, Lance rubs his foot against Keith's bulge during a meeting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Lance (Voltron), Table Sex, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Wall Sex, no afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Lance and his boyfriend have been separated for weeks while Keith's been on a Blade mission. Finally he's back on the Atlas, but the two of them get dragged into a meeting before they can properly "reunite." Lance is far too impatient to wait until the meeting is over to get his hands on Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Request Line Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 304
Collections: Green Sock Reality, Klasix Master Collection





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMew07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/gifts).



> Please read the tags!
> 
> Art by Cupcake aka MissMew07! Please check them out on twitter @Cupp13c4k3s
> 
> Thank you to MissMew07 for this sexy idea! I hope you enjoy your fic!
> 
> xoxoxBBBK

Lance wakes up in an empty bed. He frowns at Keith’s empty spot, feeling lonely. Then suddenly he remembers...

“Keith’s coming back today!” blurts out Lance. Kosmo lifts his head up from his spot on the end of the end. “Do you wanna see your daddy?” asks Lance, in babytalk.

In response Kosmo ZAPS away, annoyed by Lance’s enthusiasm first thing in the morning. Lance doesn’t care. Nothing is going to get him down today because he’s going to see his boyfriend! 

But when? That's the question.

Lance grabs his comm off the nightstand. Already there’s good morning texts from Keith: ‘Morning babydoll! I’m scheduled to dock at 0900 hours!’

Lance quickly texts back: ‘Can’t wait to see you! I’ll meet you in the hangar!”

Then he makes the mistake of scrolling up to see the page after page of dirty texts they’d sent last night. This is all the contact they’ve had for weeks. This and video comm calls, but nothing satisfies the same. Although…

The last thing Keith texted right before bed last night is pretty damn hot.

Woof. Reading back these texts has Lance excited. Very, very _excited._

But no!

He has a little over an hour before he can get the real thing. He must resist the urge to slip his hand down under the blanket and between his thighs…

No! It’s time to get ready to see Keith.

*******

Never ask a man with winged eyeliner why he’s late! At least that’ll be his excuse if he doesn’t make it to the hangar before Keith deboards from the Blade cruiser ship. Not that Keith really minds if Lance takes an extra few minutes to get ready for him. Sure he puts up a stink at first, but within ten minutes Lance always has him singing his praises and calling him babydoll.

Of course these perfect wing tips mean Lance has to sprint his way through the halls of the Atlas (oh, to have a teleporting wolf right about now!)

He has to pass through two different security check-points on his way. Both times slapping his Lieutenant security credentials on the pad and twisting sideways to squeeze through the still opening door.

Lance slows his feet when he enters the hangar, jogging so he can search every bay for a Blade ship. When he finally spots it, he sees his boyfriend is already off the ship and talking to Shiro. Lance stops then sticks his pointer finger and thumb in his mouth and lets out a sharp whistle.

Keith whips his head towards the noise and when he sees it’s Lance, a huge grin breaks out across his face. He kicks up his feet and runs towards Lance and soon they’re crashing into each other. Keith holds him and kisses him over and over.

“I missed you, darling,” whispers Keith.

“I missed you so much, my stars,” replies Lance.

“Is Shiro looking at us right now?” asks Keith. Lance peeks over his shoulder to confirm that yes, they’re being watched. Lance gives a nod. “So I shouldn’t just throw you over my shoulder and carry you back to our room to have my way with you?”

 _Heat._ Every inch of Lance’s body is made of heat.

“I don’t mind a bit of exihitionism if you don’t,” Lance answers honestly.

Keiths grips Lance’s waist and for a second there he’s sure his boyfriend is going to actually caveman lift him in front of everyone, but then -

“Oh good, Keith. You’ve returned,” comes Allura’s voice from behind Lance. He turns to see her approaching, dressed in her Atlas uniform.

“Your majesty,” says Keith, greeting the Altean Queen.

“Don’t be so formal,” says Allura. “Save that for the debriefing.” Lance steps back so Allura can hug Keith hello. “We missed you around here. Of course none more than Lance who has been sulking around the Atlas like a mugain hectopus all phoeb.”

“Sorry my mission had to put him in such a bad mood,” says Keith, giving Lance a fond smile.

Allura shrugs. “The lack of your usual gloominess meant there was a vacancy,” jokes Allura. “Come, walk with me. We’ll catch up on the way to the boardroom.”

Keith and Lance share a look and Lance pipes up, “Oh, um, actually Keith really wanted to change first. You know, put on his Atlas uniform so we all, uh, match?”

“Nice try,” says Allura. “If I let you two sneak off to your quarters, none of us will see you again for vargas.”

“If not days,” agrees Shiro, clapping a hand down on Keith’s shoulder. Keith gives his brother a look like ‘How dare you cockblock me! I trusted you!’

With no one to back them up, it’s off to the boardroom with Keith being paraded down the halls of the Atlas. Everyone wants to greet the Galra Ambassador upon his return. Keith greets everyone right back, often having a question about how their work is going ready to ask. He’s got a good memory for these kinds of things, which was one of his best qualities back when he was the leader of Voltron.

Lance feels strangely proud. When he met Keith he was the biggest loner in the universe and now he has time for everyone and all the small talk that entails. Of course, later Keith will likely collapse from social exhaustion in the privacy of their bedroom, but right now he’s making a solid effort and impressing everyone.

“Look who’s back,” says Lance as they enter the boardroom. So far it’s just Pidge and Hunk kicking it so Lance makes a big cheesy show of sweeping his arms towards Keith like he’s displaying a grand prize in a gameshow.

“Dude!” says Pidge, jumping off the table where they’ve been sitting.

“Hey Keith!” says Hunk, getting up to greet him. The two of them make a Keith sandwich with their hugs.

“How was the Blade mission?” asks Hunk.

“The answer to that is kinda the point of this meeting,” says Lance, sitting down and doing a full circle swivel in his chair. 

“Hey, if you can sum it up in ten words or less, I can go back to my lab,” says Pidge.

“It was long,” says Keith, “but ultimately successful.”

“And he makes it with four words to spare!” cheers Pidge.

“Great! Let’s go,” says Lance, standing up.

“Not so fast, Lieutenant,” says Commander Iverson, entering the room. “The Captain and I would like a more detailed report of the Ambassador’s mission.”

********

Keith now knows exactly what Lance’s ‘missing my boyfriend’ pout must’ve looked like because he’s doing it right now as the rest of the meeting attendees file in. He’s adorable when he’s indignant. 

It’s a small group for the debriefing. That means they’re in the smaller boardroom and Hunk’s allowed to put out trays of snacks since the setting is slightly less formal. In attendance are Iverson and Coran (who gives Keith a friendly squeeze on the shoulders and greets him with a ‘Welcome back, Number Four!’) plus a couple staff members and of course the former Paladins. Everyone but Keith is in their colour-coded uniforms. They all have new titles now and no Lions (since they had to sacrifice the Lions to restore all of reality in order to keep Allura from doing the same,) but they kept their signature colours.

Lance has always looked spectacular in blue. Keith’s thought that since back in the day when he was just a boy with a crush completely unaware that this boy was crushing right back. So many years of dancing around each other and now Keith’s finally got him… and is very much fantasizing about ripping open the blue jacket on that uniform right about now.

There’s a heavy drop on the table that startles Keith out of the fantasy. He looks to see Shiro leaning over the end of the table. “Let’s get started,” says the Captain. “Here’s what’s been happening on our end.”

Shiro goes through what the Atlas has been up to in Keith’s absence. Allura recruited six more planets for the Intergalactic Coalition for Unity.

“I still think ICU is a terrible acronym,” says Pidge.

“It’s too late to rename it,” says Hunk.

While Keith was gone Team Punk had made progress on the new ships they’re designing and building. Lance did some cool ninja moves and shot stuff from really far away. At least that’s how Lance describes it.

“Actually, Lance led the liberation of an outlier planet from a Galra Warlord,” corrects Shiro.

“That’s the fancy way to put it,” says Lance, “but my description was much, much sexier.” Lance shoots Keith a wink.

Shiro sighs as everyone else groans. 

Order returns to the meeting as Shiro continues speaking. Seems there’s a lot Keith missed including the Atlas traveling to an isolated planet without communication service in order to deliver the good news that the 10,000 year war ended (two years ago) only to discover they’d never known there was a war in the first place.

Since it won’t be Keith’s turn to speak for awhile, he grabs one of Hunk’s cookies off the tray in front of him, earning him a satisfied look from the baker himself. Hunk always feels happiest after a meeting if they all leave fed. Keith’s been subsisting on Blade nutritional rations for weeks. They’re filling but flavourless so the real Earth sugar and butter is welcome.

“I’m hungry for cookies too,” whispers Lance, placing a hand down on Keith’s knee.

Keith swallows and whispers back, “They’re right there.”

“I would eat an entire tray if I could,” hums Lance, as he traces a finger up and down Keith’s thigh.

“They’re for everyone so you shouldn’t.” Keith takes another bite of his cookie.

“But I know a cookie that’s all mine.” As Lance says this, he slides his hand to Keith’s inner thigh and gives it a squeeze. Keith chokes on his cookie and sputters out the crumbs.

“Keith, you okay?” asks Shiro. Every single head at the time has turns to look at him.

“Fine,” lies Keith. “Just, uh, water?”

“I’ll get it,” says Lance, popping up and thankfully releasing Keith’s thigh.

“As I was saying,” continues Shiro, looking down at his tablet to check his notes. “After that incident we had to quarantine Coran until we could decontaminate him, which is a lesson for all of us when dealing with radioactive materials...”

“A few quintaints in the isolation chambers wasn’t so bad,” says Coran. “I knitted a sweater.” He lifts up his jacket to show an itchy multi-coloured thing that might be considered a sweater by some definition of the word.

Keith turns his head and gets an eyeful of Lance’s ass. The water pitcher is in the center of the table and it would’ve made sense for Lance to walk around Allura and Pidge to reach it. But instead he bent and reached across half the table, sticking his ass right in Keith’s face.

That big, round, beautiful ass…

“Keith, are you paying attention?” asks Shiro, bringing Keith back to reality. 

At this point he realizes his hands are hovering just around Lance’s booty. He drops them into his lap and says, “Uh huh.”

“Because this information is for your benefit,” Shiro reminds him.

“I’m listening. Just, uh…” his view is obstructed by something he wants to touch and squish.

“Anyway,” continues Shiro, “this was an unfortunate way to discover our fire safety measures do not work in zero gravity...”

“Here you go,” says Lance, thankfully sitting back down with a glass of water.

“...unlikely the gravity will fail again at the same time a bathroom catches fire, but we must be cautious…”

Lance goes to hand the water to Keith, but then tips it towards himself instead. The water drips down his uniform and onto his pants. “Oops,” hums Lance. “I’m all _wet_ now.”

Why does Keith feel like that was on purpose?

“Can you get me a napkin, babe?” asks Lance.

Keith begins to stand to reach for one, but then realizes he’s got a ‘situation’ and needs to sit right back down.

“Hun? The napkin?”

“Leg’s asleep,” says Keith, coming up with a quick excuse.

“Sure,” whispers Lance, “I’m sure it’s real _stiff.”_ He stands to get his own napkin and in the process drags a hand across Keith’s ‘leg’ causing Keith to whimper.

“Yes, Keith?” says Shiro. Every head turns to look at him.

“Just a tickle in my throat,” lies Keith, trying not to look at his boyfriend’s perfect round ass that is back in his face again. “I never got that water…”

A chair scraps as Hunk launches out of his seat, alarming everyone present. “I am so, so sorry!” he says. His apology leaves everyone confused. “I had no idea these cookies turned out so dry.” Hunk picks up the tray that’s in front of Keith then goes along the table and collects the rest of the trays of treats. “My oven must be overheating and overcooking everything.” Hunk starts towards the door, trays precariously balanced in a stack. “I’ll get rid of them so no one else chokes.”

“Hunk, you don’t have to -” begins Keith.

“I’ll whip up some finger sandwiches instead!” calls out Hunk as he scurries out the door. When the door shuts, Keith sighs.

“Wow, you really hurt his feelings,” says Lance. He sits down with a pile of napkins and dabs at his own lap.

“Let’s take a five minute break while we wait for Hunk,” suggests Shiro.

“The cookies weren’t the problem,” mutters Keith.

“Oh, you have something in your lap,” says Lance, leaning over and dabbing right where Keith’s blade suit is feeling tight.

“Don’t,” says Keith, removing Lance’s wrist from his lap.

“You’re right. I need all these for me,” says Lance, stuffing the pile of napkins between his legs and squeezing his thighs together.

Wait…

“Hey, I know what you’re doing!” whispers Keith.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” says Lance with a sly smile. “Though if I were doing something, it sure took you long enough to notice.”

“Can you just wait until the meeting is over?”

“Wait for what?” asks Lance, batting his lashes.

“I’m done sitting beside you,” Keith goes to stand then remembers his ‘situation’ hasn’t changed. So he drops back into his chair and instead kicks off with his legs to maneuver around the table. 

Everyone’s busy chatting so only Romelle gives Keith a strange look when she spots him rolling by, but then turns back to her conversation with Allura. Hunk’s seat, which is across from Lance, is empty so Keith pulls the empty chair back and rolls his own into its place.

There. Distraction problem solved.

Then why is Lance grinning at him?

Lance picks up his comm from the table then a second later Keith receives a text message from him: ‘You fool...”

Keith has no clue what this means. A couple minutes later Hunk rushes back into the meeting with a plate of finger sandwiches, apologizing for not having time to toast the bread. He notices the musical chairs that happened in his absence and wheels his discarded chair around the table to take the open spot beside lance. 

Shiro calls the meeting back to order. During the break, Keith has managed to calm himself down and is able to actually stand up when Shiro calls on him to present the findings from his Blade mission.

“Actually,” says Lance, raising up his voice. “I have a few thoughts on the fire safety/anti-gravity issue if I may have the floor for a moment while it’s still fresh in our minds.”

“Sure. I’d love to hear your thoughts, Lance,” says Shiro.

Keith sits back down. He can’t imagine why Lance would want to make this meeting last any longer than it has to...

“I happened to be in the shower when the bathroom caught fire before the gravity turned off,” says Lance.

“I… wasn’t aware of that,” says Shiro.

“Ten bucks says Lance started the fire,” says Pidge.

“I’m not sure what started the fire,” says Lance. “I can report on what I did notice.”

“What did you notice?” asks Shiro.

“It was steamy,” says Lance. Keith becomes aware that something is rubbing against his ankle. “And wet. Very, very _wet.”_ Then Keith clues in by the way Lance is sitting just a bit too low in his chair that it’s his foot rubbing against leg.

“Okay, but what about the actual fire?” asks Shiro.

“It was hot,” says Lance, locking eyes with Keith. As he speaks his foot travels higher up Keith’s leg. “Very, very _hot.”_

“So you didn’t see where the fire started?”

“These things just kinda _spark_ up.” With that he pushes the heel of his boot right against Keith’s bulge. Keith has to bite back his gasp. It’s a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

“In a functioning ship they don’t just spark up,” says Shiro.

“Now, when the gravity turned off I was floating,” says Lance, easing up the pressure of his boot. “But then it turned _on_ again,” Lance presses his foot against Keith’s hardness once more, “and suddenly I was flat on my back and _helpless.”_

“Right…,” says Shiro, looking at Lance with one eyebrow raised. “Well, thank you for your input. Keith, you’re up.”

Except Keith can’t stand up. Not now. “I think I’ll just…uh, sum up quickly,” says Keith, clearing his throat.

“I’d prefer a detailed report,” says Shiro.

“Yeah, Keith,” says Lance, “give us all the _dirty_ details.” Lance gives a heavy press of his heel and Keith panics from the rush it gives him and pushes his chair back, rolling away from Lance’s reach.

Okay, this is better. Lance can’t mess with him from here. Except… his erection is visible.

“Ah,” squeaks Keith, bending forward and grabbing a tray of sandwiches off the table. He drops them onto his lap, feeling less exposed, but now everyone is staring at him because he has a tray of sandwiches on his lap for no reason! 

Keith picks one up and shoves it in his mouth, between chews he says, “Mmm good sandwiches, Hunk.” But when that fails to stop the stares he adds, “I’m sorry, everyone, I haven’t eaten today.”

“I’m just so relieved the sandwiches aren’t dry,” says Hunk with sigh.

“Do you need another dobosh, Keith?” asks Allura. Truthfully, yes, to get rid of this hard-on, but he also really needs to get this over with.

“Nope,” says Keith then he swallows. “I’m ready to go. So the Blade mission was a humanitarian effort to…”

******

Lance is just way too pleased with himself as he watches Keith deliver the most awkward debriefing ever with a tray of finger sandwiches poorly balanced on his lap. _Something_ is making the tray tip. How strange…

“...unfortunately those inhabitants were hostile so…”

At one point the trap tips over spilling sandwiches onto the ground. Keith stops talking to scramble to pick them up. Lance pops up and jogs around the table to help while everyone else awkwardly waits.

“You’re doing great by the way,” whispers Lance as he helps heap the sandwiches back onto the tray. 

“No thanks to you,” says Keith.

“Hmmph,” says Lance then he yanks the whole tray out of Keith’s hand and walks back to his seat. Keith’s arms reach out uselessly towards the tray and Lance smirks as he sits down with the object Keith had been using to cover his excitement. This forces Keith to roll his chair back to the table in the name of modesty. Bonus for Lance, as he gets to rub the heel of his boot against Keith’s bulge

Keith clears his throat repeatedly and stumbles through the rest of the debriefing, poorly explaining a battle he was in.

“Were there any lives lost?” asks Shiro.

“Uhhh…” Keith is busy staring at Lance who is busy licking the sandwich filling from each and every one of his fingers.

“You know those sandwiches were on the floor, right?” whispers Romelle.

“Keith, the question?” says Shiro.

“Uh, yes,” sputters Keith.

“So there were casualties? On which side?”

Keith shakes his head, seeming to get a clue. “Sorry, no. No casualties.”

“That’s a relief. Anything else you want to inform us of?”

Maybe that your boyfriend is giving you a footjob under the table…

“Nope,” says Keith. “That pretty much covers me - It! Covers it!”

“Okay, meeting adjourned,” says Shiro, standing up. The others follow suit, getting up and gathering their things except for Keith and Lance who stay put.

Allura steps behind Keith and claps her hands down on his shoulders. He jumps in reaction and Lance suppresses a laugh at Keith’s sudden sensitivity to touch. “Have a nice reunion, you two,” she says.

“Oh, we already are,” says Lance with a laugh.

Hunk grabs the tray of sandwiches that had been on ground then glances at the second tray that no one touched. “Want the leftovers, Keith?”

“Oh yeah, he’s starving,” says Lance, answering for him.

******

Everyone else filters out of the room. There’s a few strange glances along the way, silently questioning why Keith and Lance are staying sitting at the table, eyes locked, not moving, but everyone on the Atlas already knows them as ‘that weird couple’ so no one stops and demands they explain themselves.

When the door finally closes, allowing them proper privacy, Lance says, almost casually, “So? Your place or mine? Just kidding. It’s the same room.”

Keith stands and pushes back his chair with such force that it startles Lance. The chair rolls all the way back to the wall, ricocheting off it.

“I’d like to add one more item to the agenda,” says Keith, pressing a finger to the boardroom table.

“Oh yeah?” asks Lance, seeming a bit unsure. “What is it?”

_“What to do with Lance now that he’s been such a bad boy?”_

Lance visibly gulps. “I hear reward systems are an effective way to teach lessons.”

“And I heard reprimand is a great way to hand out punishment.”

Lance leans back, “Clearly there are two schools of thought. My way -”

“Get on the table,” orders Keith, cutting Lance off. Lance freezes, a little unsure, but Keith had just used _the voice_ so Lance will only pay further for slow compliance. Deciding to be nice about it, Keith taps the table top with his palm as if inviting a pet to approach. Dutiful, Lance crawls up on the table.

“Turn around,” Keith orders and this time Lance obeys immediately, moving on his hands and knees to point himself to the wall opposite Keith. “Back up.”

Lance shuffles backwards towards Keith. His feet meet the edge of the table and Keith notices him hesitate, but since he didn’t get told to stop he keeps moving back. Just when Lance’s knees are about to meet the edge of the table, Keith places a firm hand on Lance’s ass to still him.

Now that he’s nice and subdued, Keith runs his hands over Lance’s ass, admiring how tightly the uniform’s pants fit him. He inhales deeply, smelling warm tonka beans and sandwood from Lance’s cologne mixed with his natural scent. Keith had been struggling so hard during the meeting not to smell Lance from across the table with his Galra nose.

“I think I know what you deserve,” says Keith, sliding his hands around Lance’s waist so he can undo his belt.

“Uh Keith…,” says Lance, shifting nervously. “There are security cameras…”

“You gave up your right to privacy when you decided to fuck me with your foot during a meeting.”

Lance has no comeback for this so Keith continues to unbuckle him. He opens his fly then slides his trouser down over his gorgeous ass.

“Naughty boy,” says Keith, giving Lance’s ass a tap. “You weren’t wearing underwear this whole time?”

“Wanted to surprise you,” says Lance, giving his ass a wiggle.

“You always surprise me…” Keith is so tempted to just dive in and eat Lance out in this position. Get his nose right in there and make it messy. Inhale Lance’s scent as close as humanly possible. 

But then… this is supposed to be punishment.

Keith draws back a hand then swings it forward to smack Lance’s ass, hard this time, without warning. Lance cries out in surprise.

“Did…?” Lance stops, seeming to know better than to speak out of turn.

“You can ask a question, babydoll, what is it?”

“Did you lock that door?”

Keith smirks. “You want it to be unlocked? Want someone to walk in and see you bare-assed and pink cheeked, on display like a dirty centrepiece?” Keith spanks him again and Lance groans.

“No…,” whines Lance.

“Don’t lie,” warns Keith then he delivers another _SMACK_ to Lance’s ass. “You wanted everyone to see you feeling me up during the meeting, didn’t you?” _SMACK!_ “You did everything except drop to your knees and suck my dick in the middle of the meeting.” _SMACK!_

“Please,” whines Lance. “I wanna suck it now…”

_SMACK!_

“You don’t get to suck my dick today. You know why?” asks Keiths, taking a break to massage Lance’s ass cheeks with both hands.

“Why?”

“Because you were an impatient little brat who couldn’t keep his hands to himself,” hisses Keith then he draws back his hand to deliver another hard spank. 

“Technically I couldn’t keep my foot to myself.”

This earns him another _SMACK!_

******

Lance’s arms are shaking. He tries to lower to his forearms, but Keith scolds him. “Hold yourself up. You’re a strong man, you can take your punishment like one.”

If Keith doesn’t let him rest his arms soon, he might collapse. Every inch of Lance’s skin is burning with humiliation and his ass stings from all the blows it's endured… Quiznak, he loves it so much! Lance can’t believe how much he missed this.

“It’s not my fault,” whines Lance, knowing full well that speaking out of turn and making excuses will just earn him more punishment (he’s banking on it.) “You hadn’t fucked me in so long. I just wanted you inside me.”

“Actions. Have. Consequences,” scolds Keith, accentuating every word with a spank. “Now your ass is so sore and red, how will you take any more?”

“I just… I just have to,” cries Lance, shifting uncomfortably in a way that he knows will make his ass jiggle. It works. Keith takes pity, soothingly running feather-light fingers over his ass.

“That’s good to hear,” says Keith, “you take responsibility for your actions. Would you like to lie down now?”

“Yes, please,” answers Lance.

“Lie down and roll over,” says Keith.

Lance creeps his hands forward until he comes to lay on his front and then he rolls over onto his back. His ass hurts pressed to the table, but that’s okay. His legs dangle off the end and he needs to raise up his head to keep from doing the same since the meeting table isn’t particularly wide.

“Good darling,” says Keith, his voice soft, as he tugs at Lance’s pants to get them further down. He stops to remove Lance’s boots while muttering, “Such a good boy. Took your punishment so well.”

Lance let’s his head drop back, his brain feeling a rush of good feelings, setting his whole body tingling. He is Keith’s good boy. He wants to be so good for him. Give him anything he wants.

Keith spreads Lance’s legs open and drops down to his knees between them. Lance sucks in air through his teeth and raises up his head as Keith’s mouth makes first contact with him. 

“Okay?” asks Keith, his face betraying concern.

“Feels so good,” sighs Lance. “Missed you so much.”

Keith seems to notice how Lance is straining to keep his head from dangling off the edge and tugs him towards himself, letting Lance’s knees hook over Keith’s shoulders while his back and head rest firmly on the table. There’s an added bonus to this, as it buries Keith’s face firmly between Lance’s thighs.

Lance loses track of space and time as he writhes with pleasure from Keith’s mouth. Yet, everytime he gets close to cumming, Keith pulls back and just waits. Waits for Lance to be naughty and greedy and demand satisfaction. Everytime Lance stays still and quiet. Every time he passes the test and in return, Keith dives back in, praising Lance silently with his tongue.

Then, when Lance’s legs are trembling so bad he can’t take it anymore, Keith pulls back completely and moves Lance back to rest on the table. As he stands up, he wipes spittle from his chin with his sleeve. His movements are slow and precise as he peels off his blade uniform, but Lance recognizes that look in Keith’s eye and the way his chest rises and falls rapidly. This is the level of worked up Lance had been aiming for in the meeting. He wanted to get Keith’s galra hormones spiking so he’s just on the edge of going feral.

Lance raises up on his hands as Keith pulls that uniform down past his hips, releasing his thick cock. Lance licks his lips. He still wants to suck it, but Keith told him he couldn’t have it today and besides, he doesn’t think either of them can wait any longer.

Keith hooks one of Lance’s knees with his elbow then uses his other hand to hold his dick while he teases Lance’s hole. Lance isn’t sure if he’s allowed to beg, but a desperate, “Please…” slips from his lips anyway.

His babe is generous with him this time and pushes inside, causing Lance to moan. He’s so full. He hasn’t been this full in weeks.

“So tight, angel,” hums Keith as he begins thrusting. Lance nearly bursts just from the nickname. He’s so fucking needy and desperate right now, he wraps his legs and arms around Keith, trying to encourage him to fuck him deeper, harder.

He’s blessed, as Keith must be done teasing him. Instead he takes the hint and draws back his hips to thrust harder and harder, until the table is shaking and rocking beneath them.

“Oh baby. Fuck. Yes.” moans Lance, each word accompanying a thrust from Keith.

“Angel, you take my dick so good,” growls Keith. His mouth finds Lance’s mouth and kisses him roughly. “I have the best babydoll. Loves my cock. Wants my cum.”

“Yes, babe,” agrees Lance. He cries out, getting hit just right by another thrust. “Want your cum - ah! - Love you so much - ah!”

The table moves, unable to handle the force of Keith fucking Lance against it. Lance almost slips off, but Keith holds tight to him and lifts him up into the air. Now Lance’s legs are wrapped around Keith’s middle, his arms around his neck, and he’s completely at Keith’s mercy, who holds him by the waist.

Keith uses that leverage to bounce Lance’s body on his dick, bending his knees to really hit deep. Keith’s galra strength is incredible, the power behind it makes Lance even more delirious. He can’t hold back his orgasm. Not when this new position has Keith so deep inside Lance.

“Fuck - Keith - yes - fuck,” mumbles Lance. He moans through his orgasm, pleasure ripping through his body while Keith keeps bouncing him on his cock, making his voice sound wobbly.

Then the whole room spins and Lance’s back is pressed against the wall. He’s being fucked from a completely new position as Keith’s sharp canines graze over his shoulder. Lance barely finished cumming and yet, he can feel himself edging towards cumming again.

When Keith starts moaning, Lance loses it too. He starts thinking of all that cum his baby is filling him with and suddenly he’s clenching his legs as tight as possible around Keith and moaning. The last thrusts are slow, but deep and hit Lance so good, it makes his head buzz.

Sweaty and breathing heavy, Keith’s body stills and they kiss, making out in that position. It’s not long though before both their bodies are too tired to hold themselves up. Keith sets Lance down in a chair then sits down himself. Lance gets right back up and moves to sit in Keith’s lap so he can snuggle and nuzzle him.

“I love you, angel,” says Keith with a sigh.

“I love you, my stars,” says Lance. “So…” He traces a finger across Keith’s chest. “Now that we got the boring meeting over with, shall we head back to our room for reunion sex?”

Keith raises up his head and gives Lance the most exhausted look. “I’m sorry, what was this?

“An appetizer,” teases Lance, grinding himself down on Keith’s lap and earning himself a tickle and love bite from Keith.

“You were so good for me just now only to turn bad again. Someone needs another reprimand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on twitter @bangbangbeefke1
> 
> Art by Cupcake aka MissMew07! Please check them out on twitter @Cupp13c4k3s
> 
> xoxoxoBBBK


End file.
